


Bad End

by ducttape99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttape99/pseuds/ducttape99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST - BLOOD OF OLYMPUS</p><p>What if things hadn't gone as planned?  An alternate BAD ending to the Blood of Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From the ground the fight was truly impressive. In between giant slaying, the fight with Gaea was truly impressive. Swords clashing grew sparks, lighting up the ground, and the reflections off Festus the dragon left many monsters blinded.

So when Gaea went up in a fireball, lighting up the sky in a brilliant explosion, that’s when everything changed. The explosion distracted everyone in battle, monster and demigod alike, and some used it to their advantage.

The first thing he felt was a stinging pain to his stomach. The next thing he saw was a blade dripping in purple goo.

Poison.

He didn’t scream. He turned around and started fighting back. Alarmed by the sounds of swords crashing together, one by one the other demigods turned and joined the fight.

Almost as quickly as the fighting started, it had died again. Other giants turned to leave. With Gaea put back to sleep there was no way their case were to die. Cyclopes and Satyrs were shooing away harpies and the Apollo cabin were running around frantically trying to heal wounded demigods and bring them to infirmary. 

When he fell only three people saw. Annabeth turned and screamed, running towards Percy. Nico followed her sight, yelling for Will and Jason, still descending from the sky opened his eyes wide in horror. The minute he hits the ground, he and Piper break into a sprint. Hazel was almost run over by Jason and in the state of shock she and Frank followed him to his destination. What they saw was the last thing they would expect.

Percy is lying on the ground, blood and purple ooze spilling out of his stomach wound, holding Annabeths hand and comforting her as if she were the one dying. He locked eyes with Jason and laughed, “I couldn’t let you have all the fun. You know. Getting impaled.”

Will ran over and stood right next to Nico. And started throwing out orders, “Piper, go get someone at the infirmary that isn’t doing anything, Jason bring me-“

Percy cut him off, “No, don’t. Stay here. I’m fine. I can feel myself getting better right now.” He tried sitting up. It wasn’t a good idea but he wouldn’t admit that now, nor ever for that matter. “In fact I think I’ll get up and go for a jog,” he paused, “or a swim. That should clear things up.” 

Annabeth and Will shouted “No!” to him at the same time, pinning him down to the ground and laying him down. Piper fished through her pockets for the handkerchief that contained their secret weapon, only to find it gone. 

Hazel and Frank lowered their heads, “It’s not there!” Piper exclaimed. “It couldn’t have fallen out, so where did it go?”

Hazel looked down, “It didn’t go anywhere.” Everyone turned to look at her, “It couldn’t have gone anywhere if it wasn’t there to begin with.” Piper raised an eyebrow, “Leo had this plan,” Hazel continued. “I helped him make the illusion that he handed you.” Tears were forming in the pit of her eye as she softly added, “I’m so sorry.”

They were snapped back to reality by Percy’s eyes starting to close slowly, “No no no no no, don’t you dare close your eyes Percy.” She held onto his hand tightly, looking deep into his sea green eyes, “Please Percy, talk to me.”

Percy raised his other arm, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, letting Annabeth lace her fingers through his. He turned to Nico, “Hey, can you do something for me?”

Nico raised an eyebrow, “Y-yeah, sure. What is it?” He asked, ready to run anywhere in the next second. 

Percy smiled, “Make sure my funeral rocks. If it’s not I’ll come back for you.” He turned back to Annabeth, “Listen, there’s a few letters in my bag that I need you to deliver. I had them ready just in case-” he started coughing, “just in case this happened.” By now only Annabeth was looking at him in the eyes as they started to close. 

As soon as his eyes shut everyone’s tears started pouring, and kept going for days. 

;;

Nico was true to his word. During his ceremony he knew Percy would have preferred an uplifting atmosphere so when everyone went up to talk about him, they ended in a joke or one of his favorite puns. Thalia and Grover shouted back and forth about the Dam Snack Bar. 

Annabeth couldn’t pay attention. She kept glancing towards the back of the amphitheater, just waiting for him to march up that hill, crashing his own funeral.

It never happened.


	2. Epilogue

Annabeth looked into her hand. There were two envelopes in her hand, one addressed to Sally Jackson-Blofis, and the other blank. How she was supposed to deliver an un-addressed note she had no idea.

When she got into the camp van headed into the city, the letters weighed like bricks in her pocket. Her mind was racing and for once she didn’t know what she was going to say. No speech class prepared her for what she was about to do. 

Argus eyes shifted around from the drivers seat, clearing his throat, “We’re here, Annabeth.”

She looked out at the skyscraper, “So we are.” She took a deep breath and opened the door, pausing in the doorway, “I’ll call you from upstairs when I’m ready to leave,” she paused, finishing much quieter, “I have a feeling I’m going to be here a while.”

“Understood, miss,” Argus tipped his cap as Annabeth walked out, clutching the two letters with all her strength. She checked in with the doorman who gets on the phone as she walks away.

He surely was calling Sally because she was standing out in the hall as Annabeth walked up. “You came just in time,” she called down the hall, “blue chocolate chip cookies just got out of the oven.” As Annabeth came closer she got a better read on her facial expression. Her grin slowly faded, looking past Annabeth. “Where’s Percy?”

And that’s where she lost it.

“He isn’t coming,” A tear falls onto her cheek as she pulls the letter from her pocket and hands it to Sally.

She has a hand over her mouth when she opens the letter, looking over her son’s messy handwriting. Sally pulled her eyes away from the latter long enough for her to gesture Annabeth inside as tears start to form in her eyes.

The small apartment smelled like home, but it didn’t feel like home anymore. The past year Annabeth spent many days here with Sally in between the search for Percy and spent a few nights in his room only because it just smelled like him. 

Now it’s as if they would be doing it even more, but for different reasons altogether. 

Paul emerges from the bedroom in his weekend clothes with a bucket of cleaners and yellow gloves. Apparently it’s cleaning day in the Jackson-Blofis apartment, so Annabeth notes. He turns to Annabeth who is now sitting on the couch, waving, “I was wondering when you guys would be dropping by.” Sally froze in the kitchen doorway holding a plate of cookies.

“Paul, there is something you need to know,” Sally pulled the letter from her apron pocket and handed it to her husband. Grabbing the note he sets the cleaners down, pulling up a seat at their kitchen table. After reading it over about three times, he looks up at Sally, standing near him with a hand over her mouth. Tears form in the pit of her eyes as she looks at her husband.

“Oh gods I’m so sorry,” Paul embraced her. 

Annabeth stood in the living room, brushing down her shirt and walked to the dining room table. Sally turned, looked at the young woman walking towards her, and got up. Walking towards her and wiping a tear off her cheek, she noticed the sleep lines around her eyes, “You were there, weren’t you? When he-“

Annabeth nodded so she wouldn’t have to finish the sentence. Annabeth felt the weight of Sally around her before she made the realization that it was a hug. She placed her head on Sally’s shoulder cryin. Laughing through her tears she recalled, “It was all too fast. But that son of a bitch. He had the audacity to laugh as he died.”

Sally started to shake and as Annabeth held her tighter she realized she fell into laughter as well, “That’s just like him.” The two fell silent for a moment - no tears or anything. Sally broke the silence, “Did he have a little time before he died?”

Annabeth nodded, “Not long enough for us to do anything, as if he would have let us, but he did tell me about the letters and then he said that his funeral ‘better not suck’. “ She breathed, “It didn’t. In a really weird way at least.”

Sally let go of Annabeth, guiding her to the table, “That’s just like him,” she sat, offering a cookie to the teenager, “Who else did he write to? You did say letters plural, correct?”

She took out the letter, flipping it over in her hands, “It doesn’t say anything,” she found herself focusing for much longer than she should have. “May I use your phone? I should head back to camp soon since we’re all getting ready for the end of the summer ceremonies.”

“Of course, it’s in the kitchen. Same as usual.” Sally gave her a smile as she got up from the table. 

Annabeth nods before walking in and calling Argus. As she walks back into the main room, Sally hands her a gallon sized bag of blue cookies, “Take them. I know you’ll need them.”

Annabeth hugged Sally one last time, “Thanks again. For everything.” She made her way to the doorway before turning to Paul, “See you around, Paul,” she waved as she took a step out the door.

“See you, Annabeth. Don’t be a stranger – come over whenever you would like,” Paul called down the hallway, waving before going back inside. Before Annabeth reached the stairway doors, she could hear Sally crying again. It wasn’t long before Annabeth felt tears on her cheeks as well.

She didn’t realize she made it down the stairs until she was outside and Argus had the camp van sitting outside the apartment building. She didn’t say anything as she got into the car, the letter in her pocket weighing a hundred pounds.

Taking out the envelope, she flipped it over a few times. “I know you’re great at reading but I’m pretty sure it helps if you take it out of the envelope.”

Annabeth took a breath, “I don’t even know if it is for me. There’s no address on it.”

Argus shrugged, “You’ll never know until you try.”

Without a second thought, Annabeth ripped opened the envelope, unfolding the paper inside only to reveal her name on the top line.

“My dearest Annabeth,  
How long did it take you to open this? My bet is under a week. Curiosity killed the cat I guess.  
Speaking of dead cats I guess I’ll be judged soon, depending on how the queue is going. There are some people I’ll have to check in with – see how Daedalus’ work is going at least. I’ll say hi to Bob if he’s around. That’s one thing I’m going to really do – make up for when I didn’t care. Guess I can really catch up with Charlie and Silena and everyone from the battle last year too. Suppose I’ll be in line with some people from the battle with Gaea too though. You know, sharing war stories among dead friends can’t be too bad.  
I’ll tell Luke you say hi. He did turn out alright there in the end.  
But as for what I’ll choose, honestly I’m not sure. I know I haven’t thought much on the subject but I guess now more so than ever I need to make up my mind.  
I am really hoping you don’t have to read this letter, Annabeth. I can’t imagine going through life without you again. 6 months is one thing, but years? Oh heck no.  
But I love you. I love you more than anything in the world and I just want you to know that.  
Check in on my mom for me. When you do can you tell her I love her? Every time though. I just don’t want her to forget that.  
Let me know if Chiron does anything at camp. Wish I could see it myself but I doubt I could do that any time soon, I mean unless I’m reborn as another demigod. That would be weird. Could you imagine? I know I couldn’t.  
But really. I’m okay, Annabeth. If Nico still does the ‘hang around with dead things’ thing, I’ll try and write you some more.   
I wish I could be there for you, but that’s the demigod curse I guess. It really can’t be done.  
But please, Annabeth. I want you to be able to move on from me. I know it won’t be easy or anything. Hell if the roles were reversed I doubt I ever could. But you’re strong. Much stronger than I’ll ever be and I would gladly admit that – I’ll sing it through Olympus if that is what you want – I bet your mom would get a kick out of that.  
I love you, Annabeth and will miss you greatly (but let’s be honest because you know I already do.)  
Yours Truly,  
Percy Jackson”

Annabeth folded the letter, placing it gently back in her pocket before she fell into a deep sleep for the remainder of the car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been far too long since ive posted this. I may revise it later but yes the ending exists.
> 
> Please let me know if there are vital errors that need looked over. Once finals are over i'll spend more time revising and updating my other work.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So i tried posting this earlier but it didnt work or something? if it does go through ill delete this copy but ANYWHO
> 
> yeah i just really wanted to rip out my heart
> 
> Epilogue coming soon
> 
> also the title is loosely based on the 999 video games


End file.
